lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Yuzuriha Nekoi
Basic Information Name: Yuzuriha Nekoi *'Username:' [invisible_inuki] *'Series:' X/1999 *'Played by:' Kamyo *'Age:' 13 14 *'Height:' 4"11' *'Weight:' 90lbs *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Gray Appearance: Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan Abilities: Because of her status as a member of the Dragons of Heaven, Yuzuriha has the ability to jump the high of a tall building. Also related to her being a Dragon, she is able to put up a spirit shield, or a kekkai. The kekkai is a shield that protects an area, if a Dragon is dieing or close to death the kekkai will vanish. Inuki is also an aid in her fighting, he can turn into a sword or shield for Yuzuriha to use. Occupation: Middle School Student Background Information Canon History Yuzuriha was born into a family of inugami(dog-spirits) masters and of course has her own, Inuki. Since Inuki can only be seen by those with with occult powers, Yuzuriha was ofter laughed at in school for having and “imaginary friend”. This bothered her to the point where she vowed never to date a man who couldn't see Inuki. Years after this, Yuzuriha joined as one of the seven members of the Dragons of Heaven. She mets a man named Kusanagi, who upon meeting her comments “He's a strange but good dog”. She falls into his arm crying tears of joy as she finally met someone else who could see Inuki. Yuzuriha takes a strong liking, love you could say, to Kusanagi almost immediately. In a fight with Satsuki, Yuzuriha is asked the question “Why shouldn't we kill people?” as hard as she thought in the short time she was given to answer, she couldn't think of why. Just as Satsuki went to attack Yuzuriha, Inuki jumped in front of her, the blow killing him. As the building is collapse she is saved by Kusanagi and brought to the infirmary at his self-defense force post. She is then told by Kusanagi that she already knows why we shouldn't kill people and explains that it is because no matter who it is someone will always be sad. After being let out of Kusanagi's care, Yuzuriha races off to get back to the other Seals. On her way she sees Fuuma, the leader of the Dragon's of earth, on the roof of a building. When she sees him starting an earthquake she quickly puts up her spirit shield and runs in battle, without any sort of weapon. As Fuuma tries to attack her, she runs unable to do anything else. Wondering if it will actually fulfill her wish, Fuuma prepares to kill Yuzuriha. Just in time Kamui shows up to help her. Unfortunately Kamui is badly hurt and unable to do much against his opponent. Right then, out of her desire for the power to protect the people she loves and cares about, a new inugami is born from her heart, who she also names Inuki. Fuuma steps down from the fight. Roleplay History In progress Point in Canon Volume 15, Chapter 7 Personality Despite the hardships in her life a such a young age Yuzuriha manages to stay cheerful and energetic, often rubbing off on other, like Kamui, a little. She is quite fond of sweets like ice cream and pocky. Yuzuriha has quite an easy time expressing her feelings to others, like Kusanagi who she went so far as to confessed her love to.Even with her usual happy demeanor, though, she can get frustrated or sad, but it takes quite a bit to get her to that point. As shown during the fight with Fuuma where she was weaponless, she doesn't like the feeling of being able to do nothing to help a person in need, that is one of the things that will get her frustrated pretty fast. She likes to help people and protect them when ever possible. Relationships Canon Kamui Shiro Kakyo Luceti Ted Haruki Suzumiya Raenef Rolo Lamperouge (dropped) River Tams (dropped) Kasumi